Mr. Worry
Mr. Worry is the thirty-second book in the Mr. Men series by Roger Hargreaves. About him *'Colour': Dark Blue *'Shape': Round *'Gender': Male *'Love': Unknown *'Friends': Little Miss Trouble, Mr. Impossible *'Relatives': Mr. Jelly and Little Miss Shy (possibly) *'Rivals': Little Miss Naughty, Mr. Mean *'Personality': Being Worried, Shy, Timid, Quiet, nervous, fearful, quiet, somewhat cowardly. *'Accent': Welsh *'Voice Actors': Arthur Lowe (1975-1978), John Alderton (1983), Gordon Peters (Mr. Men and Little Miss), Len Carlson (US dub) Story Mr. Worry worries about everything. If it rains, he worries that his roof will leak, if there's no rain, he worries that all of his plants will die. He worries about the other Mr. Men, and he meets a wizard who suggests he make a list of all his worries and the wizard will make sure none of them happen. When there is nothing to worry about, Mr. Worry is happy for a week, until he is worried about not having anything to worry about! Trivia *He is one of the few characters who care if Mr. Bump gets hurt. "Hey, I'm very worried about you, I'm worried that one of these days you might hurt yourself!" *In the Little Miss tv series from the early 1980's, he had a Welsh accent. * According to some translations, his name's literally Nervous. * A random character that looks like Mr. Worry made a cameo in "Boats" on the lifeboat, next to one that looks like Mr. Grumble. *In Little Miss Trouble, it is shown that Mr. Worry can be mean when insulted. Counterparts See Counterparts Wiki. International publications & translations Mr. Worry appears under the titles: * Monsieur Inquiet (French) * Don Preocupado (Spanish) * Ο Κύριος Ανήσυχος (Greek) * Hr. Bekymring (Danish) * 걱정씨 (Korean) * 煩惱先生 (Taiwan) * Unser Herr Sorgenvoll (German) * Mister Sorge (Second German Release) * しんぱいしょうくん (Japanese) * מר דאגן (Hebrew) * Pan Zmartwiony (Polish) * คุณกังวล (Thai) List of characters This is a list of Mr. Men, Little Miss and other special characters that appear in this book. *Mr. Bump *Mr. Noisy *Mr. Greedy *The Wizard *Walter the Worm (cameo) Title character other appearances This is a list of other books that the title character has appeared in. * Little Miss Naughty (on TV replacing Mr. Small) * Little Miss Trouble (on TV only) * Little Miss Somersault * Little Miss Bad * Mr. Birthday * Happy Christmas, Mr. Worry! (TV) * Little Miss Wise Goes To the Fun Fair (TV) * A Big Suprise for Mr. Mean (TV) * Mr. Worry and the Giant (TV) * Little Miss Sunshine Brings a Smile (TV) * Mr. Grumble Boils Over (TV) * Little Miss Star, the Leading Witness (TV) * Mr. Skinny is up the spout (TV) * Mr. Nonsense's Strange Illness (TV)(cameo) * Little Miss Naughty Goes Skiing (TV) * Mr. Small Finds a Job (TV) Gallery MrWorry-1-.gif Mr_Worry_1A.jpg mr-worry-2a.jpeg|I'm worried because I don't have anything to worry about! Mr_worry-3a.PNG MR_WORRY_4A.PNG|Oh, me! Oh, my! mr-worry-5a.PNG Mr-Worry_6a.PNG Mr_Worry-7A.png|Oh what a worry! See also *Roger Hargreaves *Adam Hargreaves External links *Official Mr. Men website Category:Mr. Men series Category:Blue characters Category:Round characters Category:Nudes Category:Main characters Category:11 episodes Category:Characters named after Verbs Category:Characters named after Nouns Category:Red Nosed Characters